The Story Of Joker's Daughter
by KaylaMS
Summary: Kayla was kidnapped by The Joker when she was 16 unknowing that he was her father. In the madness she becomes crazy, and ends up in Arkham Asylum, there she tells us her Story. Read on and find out The Story Of Joker's Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

"You've killed three of the physiatrists sent in here to help you. Why?" Dr. Ashley Barton asked sitting across from a girl whose head was down her red hair covering her face. Ashley was a short plump Dr., and well, she was apparently one of the best.

The girl moved her head to look up at Ashley, her green eyes pouring into the Doctor's brown ones "Why not?" she asked her pale pink lips forming into an evil smirk.

Ashley looked at her blankly and wrote something down. "Because they were trying to help you, Kayla." She said bringing her eyes to Kayla's again. "I'm trying to help-"she started but was interrupted by Kayla.

"What makes you so special, that you think you can help me?" Kayla said lifting her hands up and placing them on the metal table in front of her, the chains that connected her hands together, making a loud noise when they hit the table.

"I'm a specialist" Ashley said moving her brown hair behind her ear. Kayla laughed sarcastically, looking down at her orange Asylum jumper.

"That must make me one special girl, huh Doc?" she asked with a cackle, and then the look on her face became dark "No one can help me." She clinking the chains on her bare feet together "because I don't want help." She said with a smirk.

Ashley wrote something down again. "I'm going to record our conversation, if that's alright?" Ashley asked ignoring Kayla slightly. Kayla rolled her eyes, and slumped her shoulders.

"Well, even if I say no, you're going to do it anyways." Kayla said and rested her chin in her hand and looked at Ashley with a bored expression, but in her eyes you could see she was slightly intrigued. "So go ahead and press your little record button." She said and raised her eyebrows.

"Thank you." Ashley said reaching into her bag that was on the metal floor, by her feet. She pulled out the little hand held recorder, and placed it on the table, and pressed the red button. "To start things off, my name is Doctor Ashley Barton." She said and looked at Kayla. "But call me Doctor Barton." Kayla looked into Ashley's eyes noticing a little fear in them.

"You weren't supposed to give me your full name were you?" Kayla asked with a smirk. "That's why you weren't supposed to wear your badge." Kayla pointed out, pointing a finger at Ashley. Ashley gave her that blank look again.

Ashley choose to ignore her "I'm going to start off by asking simple questions, and in response you will answer." She said, and gulped. That didn't go unnoticed by Kayla. Kayla simply nodded.

"I'll entertain you, and let you play Doctor for a little bit." Kayla said leaning back in her chair looking at the plain white walls of the room.

"What is your full name?" Ashley asked Kayla rolled her eyes.

"You already know my name, remember?" she asked but sighed some. "Kayla Maria Sanders." She said and smirked. "Okay, let's quit the bullshit, you want to know why I killed a lot of innocent people, why I blew up a lot of New York including my school, and why I put a bullet in the Governor's head." She smiled as if she was proud of what she was saying. "Correct?" she asked smugly.

"Yes." Ashley said leaning forward.

"Well, I'll just tell you the story…."


	2. Chapter 2

A girl with red hair sat on a couch her head handing over the side of it laughing, her red hair touching the floor. Her friend was trying to take her picture.

He groaned loudly, and dramatically ran a hand through his hair "Sit Still Kayla!" he said trying not to laugh himself. She still laughed still

"I'm sorry Matt!" she said stopping her laughter and sticking her tongue out, and closing one eye. Matt took her picture, laughing. "Are you done now!?" she asked smiling.

"Yes you idiot!" Matt said putting his camera in his backpack. Kayla sat up and scoffed.

"I'm the idiot when you're the one who came to my house wearing ducky footie pajamas? " Kayla said smirking at his gasp. Matt was gay….you could tell just by looking at him he was gay.

"Bitch, you know you love my footie's." Matt said snapping his fingers. Kayla laughed and shook her head smiling.

"Whatever." She said smiling wide, as she reached over to the coffee table, and grabbed the remote off it. Matt sat himself beside her, she turned on the news, and Bruce Wayne was giving some speech about giving money to a program in Africa.

Matt swooned "Isn't he just the nicest man in Gotham?" he asked looking at Kayla who groaned. Matt smirked at her and then smiled.

"You still want to marry him? He has a lady clinging to him every day for god's sake!" She said rolling her eyes. "Bruce is a whore!" Kayla laughed as Matt threw a pillow at her.

"No he is not! He's just looking for the right one! I personally thought it was Rachel, but Joker ended that." He said putting his nose in the air. Kayla instantly got uncomfortable at the mention of The Joker. She shifted in her seat, and remained silent. Matt looked at her briefly before returning his attention to the man on the TV. "I'm sorry, I forgot." He said remembering the bank robbery incident in the Gotham bank. Kayla's mother was there, and ever since then Kayla or anyone in the house could not mention the Joker.

"It's fine, just…don't do it again." Kayla said standing up, "Would like anything from the kitchen?" she asked slowly walking to the kitchen dragging her feet behind her.

"Water will be fine." Matt said lying on the couch stealing Kayla's seat. Kayla looked at him with a smirk.

"Bitch I will cut you, if you're still in my seat when I get over there." Kayla smirked grabbing the water from the fridge, setting it on the table; she walked to the cupboards and grabbed a glass from them. She slowly walked over to the table and set the glass down, pouring water into the glass. Soon she came back to the living room, smiling as Matt had moved, she handed him his glass and she sat down.

"Are you ready for that assembly tomorrow?" Matt asked not moving his eyes from the TV. Kayla looked at him eyebrow raised

"What assembly?"


End file.
